Back From Baia
by Kyleena
Summary: Rose returns from Baia, with no place left to go she returns to the Academy. Will Adrian still want her? Will Lissa even talk to her? And what about Avery...? Who will still talk to her when she spills one of Lissa's secrets? please R
1. Prolouge

December 5th

**Back From Baia**

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't done anything to any of these in months, probably more like a year. Let's just say I've been working some personal things out. I don't know if I'm going to do anything with my other stories, but I really want to complete this one. I hope you guys enjoy (= **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or Vampire Academy; it all belongs to Rachelle Mead.**

**Prologue**

Failure. That's what I am. Rosemarie Hathaway is a complete and total failure. I gave up trying to find Dimitri. It was pointless; there was no way I was going to find one Strigoi, in all of Russia. Besides, Abe basically forced me to leave, and I had a fight with Viktoria. Plus, Yeva told me I didn't belong there either, she was disappointed in me and thought I was better than what I was doing in Baia. And I guess being back at the Academy would be better than nothing.

The Academy, would my friends even welcome be back? Would Lissa forgive me? Would she even want anything to do with me now that Avery was her friend? I don't know what I'd do if she didn't. Hopefully they'll be happy when they come home from their weekend Court trip and find me there. Thank God Adrian went with them, I don't know what to say to him. I owe him an honest chance, and honestly? Some small part of me wants to be with him, the part of me that's accepting that Dimitri can't come back.

It will take time for me to do that, I know it will. I mean, how can someone ever get over Dimitri? But he's gone now and I have to at least try, right? I don't even know if Adrian will want anything to do with me either, cause of Avery. She really has replaced me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Back From Baia**

**Chapter One**

The taxi sped along the highway swiftly, we were headed back to St. Vlad's. Or, rather, I was headed back. I had spent one night back in the U.S. by myself, I found a taxi willing to drive me this far early this morning. Only one lonely suitcase and a backpack accompanied me back to my "home". I don't know exactly if it is my home anymore; I'm not sure if I have a home now. I'd probably ruined it all with Lissa when I left, and with Adrian in our dreams. Fuck me. I really shouldn't have done this, I didn't accomplish anything. And now Avery's there to take my place.

"Miss? We're here." The cab driver mumbled as we stopped at the schools gates. I took a deep breath. It was now or never. I tossed the guy his money, and climbed out of the car. Turning around I picked up my belongings and offered my thanks as I left. He nodded and I shut the door with my foot. After some shuffling I managed to get the backpack on my back so I could comfortably carry my suitcase. I trudged slowly up to the gate, two Guardian's I didn't know were there.

"Hello. My name's Rose Hathaway, I'd much appreciate it if you let me back into the school. I'm done playing around, and would just like to graduate and get the fuck out of here." I paused for a breath and they both stared at me in shock and awe. "Well? Can you open the gate?" They still didn't say anything, and just looked at me. "Oh my god, please. The gate?"

Suddenly they just kind of snapped out of it. The normal, Strigoi checking ritual was done and then I was allowed in, with a visitors pass of course. I'd have to head straight for Kirova… no wait, Lazar something? Eugene Lazar, right Shit, this might just be harder than I expected. I'd just have to try my hardest to prove I was actually able to graduate on time and everything to him. I was walking along the path towards the headmaster's office when I bumped into Christian.

"Holy shit, is that really you?" Christian exclaimed when he realized who I was. I grinned at him, and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm back. How's it been?" I asked as he gathered himself, he then started walking again. We walked together towards the headmaster's office.

"Okay, I suppose. Lissa's made a new friend." Christian scoffed slightly, "her name's Avery and she's totally an alcoholic. And Lissa loves hanging around her, so does Adrian. Oh! Avery's father is also the headmaster." He turned to look at me, icy blue eyes examining me. "So, how are _you_?"

I shrugged as we walked up the icy path, "Fine. I'm alive, anyway." That was all I was going to tell him about the matter. I didn't know how much I'd tell anyone, or what I'd tell Lissa. I don't want to let everyone know that I failed at what I needed so badly to do. What I still need to do, but I can't. Not right now anyway.

"Oh, come on Rose. Where were you and what have you done?" Christian wasn't completely stupid. He realized I didn't want to talk about it, but he was also completely nosy and wasn't going to give up. Well, he'd have to realize, one way or another that I wasn't going to tell him any of the details.

"Just leave it, Christian." I stopped; we were at the Headmaster's. "It was nice to see you, please don't tell Lissa I'm here if she calls. I really want to surprise her, okay?" he nodded, and turned to walk away. "Oh, and Christian? It was nice to see you again." I walked inside before he could say anything.

"Headmaster Lazar?" I asked as I stepped inside and closed the door. A man was sitting at the desk. He nodded to me, so I continued "I'm Rose Hathaway, I'd like to reenroll in the Academy."

"And why would you want to do that?" he asked and motioned to sit in the chair. I walked slowly up to him and sat cautiously in the chair.

"Well, I'm back now. I realize what I was trying to do was foolish, and I want to be able to graduate and move on from this place." I knew how to bullshit my way through anyone. This guy would be no different. He pondered what I had said for a while.

"If I do, what will you do to prove that you're actually serious?" okay, so maybe he didn't believe me on hundred percent.

"I'll ace everything test, I'll follow all the rules. I swear I'll graduate and do this. Please, just let me back in?" I was almost begging with him, but I'd do anything to be here to protect Lissa. It was all I had left.

"I suppose I could let you back in. But one toe out of line, and you're out. Got it?" I nodded and quickly fled his office. I was back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Back From Baia**

**Chapter Two**

This was it, the moment that basically my entire life depended on. I was waiting for Lissa in her room, I figured she'd be alone, or with only Christian when she came back here. If so, then I'd be able to talk to her alone, if that wasn't possible I'm not sure what the outcome would be. I sat on her bed and looked up when the door opened. Lissa walked into her room, as beautiful as I remembered; pale hair, a green sweater and dark blue jeans. She froze when she saw me.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" she exclaimed, she dropped her stuff and took a few steps forward, then stopped again. I stood up off the bed and walked forward until I was a few feet away from her.

"Hey," I said, brilliant I know. It's just all I could manage. All the guilt over leaving her, my love for her and our friendship, it all came rushing back. I had missed her so much. Lissa just stood there, looking at me. I bit my lip, as my smile started to slide away. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I had thought.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Leaving how you did, and then just barging right back in without saying anything?" Lissa looked furious; I didn't think it was that big a deal. "I needed you! And you just…abandoned me!"

"Well maybe I needed to do something for myself for once! Not everything is about you Lissa! I matter too, and the one time I choose to remember that and do something for myself you flip out? Who the hell do you think you are?" My anger was flaring up; I really didn't want to be doing this with her. But, really? What could she expect, just bitching at me for no good reason?

"Obviously, I'm not your best friend anymore." Liss meant it; at least she thought she did. I could tell through the bond, but how wrong she was. I, however, was not going to let her know that. If she was going to be like that I'd be bitchy right back.

"Oh, like I'm yours?" I scoffed, "Yeah right."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She was curious. God, how could she really believe I was her best friend when she thought she wasn't mine? Fucked up or what?

"Please, Lissa. Don't play stupid. I know about Avery and how much you like her. And how much she influences you. I know you kissed Aaron at the party. Jeez, Liss. Don't accuse me of replacing you – which I have not done, btw – when you've already replaced me." I stopped to breathe and saw the hurt look on her face. "Shit, look. I'm gonna go, I'm sorry it had to be like this when you first saw me. Um, I'm back in classes and fully guarding Christian again, so, yeah. You know where I'll be if you want to find me."

She turned away and didn't say anything. I stood there for a moment longer, before just walking out of the door. Lissa slammed it shut behind me, oh well. I walked down the hallway and stairs and out of the Moroi Dorm. Trudging along back to my dorm, and room, which wasn't very big, I didn't notice the cloud of smoke until it was too late.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, nice of you to tell me you were coming back. It's obvious you were completely serious about taking me seriously when you got back. "Adrian scoffed, and took a drag from his horrid cigarette.

"Ugh, Adrian. Please don't do this to me, I just had a really bad fight with Lissa, and I don't want to have one with you. Don't be mad at me, it was a last minute decision. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but please, don't fight with me. "I look straight at him; into his gorgeous green eyes, tousled brown hair, and almost sad appearance. But he hardened unexpectedly.

"Oh, no Rose, we are going to do this now. Do you have any idea what you put me through"He laughed and shook his head, looking at the ground? "Any idea the pain I went through? Does it even fucking matter to you Rose?" He looked up at me, a strange, tormented look on his face. "Do I matter to you? Did you think about me? Even once? What about after our fight? Did it ever cross your mind to tell me who the Spirit User was?" Adrian took a drag from his smoke, and threw it to the ground. "I'm done with your bullshit Rose. You never gave two shits about me; you just used me for my money. That's probably the only reason you came back, because you were out. Well, I don't need you anymore, and I don't fucking want you."

"You don't need me? What the fuck does that mean? Have _you_ really replaced me with Avery too? That's just great. Rose comes back, because she's no longer able to do what she wanted but she left so we'll just replace her. Thanks." I stalked away from Adrian. I didn't want to deal with any more of this stupid shit. Oh, well. Adrian didn't say anything as I walked back to my dorm.

I entered my room, took off my coat and boots and flopped onto the bed. I checked the bond, Lissa was still furious with me. Adrian was completely mad with me, he probably hated me. Lissa probably hated me. I deserved it. I fell asleep thinking about how everything I'd done had been wrong and I had failed and I had no one and nothing now.

* * *

**Authours Note: Please R&R, **


	4. Chapter 3

**Back From Baia**

**Chapter Three**

I was up before my alarm clock. I guess falling asleep early had made me want to get up early. It really wasn't necessary. But, whatever, I couldn't do anything about it now that I was up. I went to shower and then got dressed in jeans and a tank top with a hoodie. I actually had time to blow dry and straighten my hair; I applied a slight touch of mascara too. That was something no one here had seen in a long time…except maybe Adrian in our dreams. I looked at myself in the mirror before leaving; a shortish, dark brown haired and eyed girl looked back at me. Only, I didn't look like I used to, there was something almost like fear and lots like heartache in my eyes. I blinked and shoved my feet into my shoes and walked out the door.

I walked straight into the lobby and out the door; I had been given a room on the bottom floor. I walked from the dorm to the commons where I was supposed to meet Christian. I walked inside from the chilly air, my fingers tingling a little, and walked straight towards the line for breakfast. I could smell bacon and pancakes, and I was going to eat before having to deal with today. I got my food and headed for a table in the corner in the back. I didn't see Lissa or Christian anywhere; Eddie however was sitting at a table and came over to talk to me when I sat down.

"Wow, Rose, I can't believe you're finally back. How are you?" Eddie's eyes radiated real concern for me; maybe it wouldn't be so bad being back. I'd have at least one friend…even if he would be with Lissa most of the time.

"I'm okay, getting better." I smiled at Eddie and took a bite of syrupy, buttery pancake. "How're you? Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" I managed around my food. Eddie sat down across from me, and stole a piece of bacon of my plate.

"Hmm, not really. Just the new Headmaster, and his son, daughter and her bodyguard. I don't know how much you know from Lissa. She's sure taken to Avery, that's the headmaster's daughter, same with Adrian actually." Eddie smiled apologetically at me and looked up over my shoulder. "Speak of the devil," he muttered with a bigger smile for whoever it was that was approaching. Three guesses who it was.

"Come on, Eddie, let's go sit somewhere else." Lissa's voice broke through the silence from behind me. I couldn't believe she actually said that to my face.

"Um, actually Liss, if you want to sit with Christian you can't. I'm back guarding him, so unfortunately for you, I have to be with him at all times. Sorry." I smiled at her, sickeningly sweet, and turned back to my food. She stood there for a moment, dumbfounded then regained her composure.

"Right. I forgot that the _help_ has to sit with us during meals. So, sorry." She smiled as sweetly as she could too, it was probably better than mine. I had forgotten how much of a bitch she could be and how could at this game she was; however, I think she didn't realize just how low she had stooped, calling Guardians help.

"Excuse me?" Eddie was pissed off, Christian and Adrian just stared at her open-mouthed. Lissa glanced around at everyone, her eyes finally landing on my face, which hopefully help a smug look. Through the bond I felt confusion, then understanding, which was also visible on her face. Lastly, she felt sincere regret, and lots of it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't mean that. It just slipped out. Eddie please. You know I just said it to try and hurt Rose. I'm sorry!" Lissa reached across and placed her hand on Eddies arm, looking straight into his eyes. "You have to believe me."

Eddie stared at her with a blank look on his face, "Well, I guess I have to then, since I'm your _help_."

Just then a girl, looking around 19, with black hair and blueish gray eyes walked up to the table. She held a tray with a strawberry yogurt, one fried egg, and an orange juice. Her name was Avery. When Lissa looked up and saw her, her face lit up remarkably, like it used to when she saw me. I checked the bond and felt that she was extremely grateful that Avery had showed up, because she figured Avery would be on her side. Unlike Christian, who didn't think that Lissa had any right to be as mad as she was. I tried to dig deeper into her feelings, to see why she was so excited to see Avery, but I felt a light, very weird whisper like thing in the bond. Then I was pushed out of Lissa's head completely. I looked up to see Avery watching me, then turn her eyes back to Lissa.

"Hey, there Liss. Adrian, move over." She plopped down gracefully beside Adrian and flipped her hair out of her eyes to look at Lissa, who was sitting beside Christian, who was beside me. "So, who's your friend?" she asked, giving me a once over, finally staring into my eyes.

"I'm Rose." I stared blankly back at her, meeting her look evenly.

"Ah, the mysterious Rose Hathaway. I've heard a lot about you. Some good, others….not so much. Something about you being involved with your teacher then going to hunt him? So, if your back, that must mean you did it right? Or you failed." She smiled at me, but it seemed like she was mocking me, like she did know the truth. I blinked and the moment was gone, just a girl waiting for an answer, to a seemingly harmless question.

"No. I wasn't able to do it. Sorry, but Russia, and the entire world is so big, that it was kind of hard to try and track down one Strigoi." I smiled apologetically at her and turned to Lissa and Adrian.  
"So, Liss, Adrian, I know you guys are mad at me, and I completely get it. But there's something you should both know, well fully anyway. While I was in. . . Russia-"I wasn't ready to tell them everything yet, especially not in front of Avery."-I found some people you both might like to meet one day. They're a sp-" the bell rang loudly, cutting me off. "Shit, sorry. Um, after school?"

Lissa looked at me for a moment then hesitantly nodded. "only because I want to know what you have to say." Adrian stood there and said nothing.

"Yeah, I get that. Shall we go Christian?" and with that we stood and left the table. I was really surprised that Lissa agreed to come after school, hopefully Adrian would be with her. I missed them both lots. And, honestly? I hoped Avery didn't come.


	5. Chapter 4

**Back From Baia**

**Chapter Four**

I drummed my fingers on the desk as I absently watched Christian copy notes. I glanced over at the clock again, it was fifteen after seven. Lissa and Adrian were late to be meeting with me to discuss the Spirit user I had met. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, what could be taking them so long? I was just opening my mouth to ask Christian if he knew, when they came walking up to the table, along with Eddie.

Lissa sat down next to Christian, kissing him on the cheek. Eddie took up a position a little ways away, leaning against a wall to survey the Library as we talked. Leaving Adrian forced to sit next to me. However, he grabbed the chair and drug it around to sit beside Lissa instead. I resisted the urge to sigh and roll my eyes. No one said anything, we just looked at each other uneasily.

Christian cleared his throat, "So, um what was it you had to tell them?"

"Well, when I was in…a certain part of Russ-"

"Cut the crap, Rose." Adrian cut in, "If you're going to bother telling us this, tell us all of it. You're no longer there, and we're not going to go hunt Dimitri or anything fucked." Liss nodded her agreement.

"Fine. I was in Baia. Baia, Siberia; where Dimitri grew up. I was staying with his family, and his grandmother took me to go see these people with her. She actually made me carry bricks there." I smiled, hoping they would too. But they just looked at me stone faced, except Christian who kinda smiled. "Anyway, I met this couple, Oksana and Mark. She was a spirit user, and he was her shadow-kissed guardian. They gave me this ring, which is infused with Spirit. And it helps." I pulled it out of my shirt, where it hung on a chain.

"Wait, what?" Lissa exclaimed. "She managed to put Spirit…into an object? That's so cool. What does it do?"

"Yeah, she did. But it has to be silver. It's just supposed to help with the depression and the anger and stuff. And it helps keep away the ghosts." She nodded, astonishment rushing into the bond, and completely apparent on her face.

"Wow. Did they say anything else about Spirit?" Adrian leaned forward, as interested in it as Lissa was.

"Umm… Yeah. Oksana can read people's minds."

"She can do what?!" Lissa was shocked beyond belief.

"Read minds. Like anyone's, she did it to me and I hardly noticed. It just felt like there was something kind of brushing my mind…if that makes sense?" They shrugged and something was trying to click in the back of my mind. There was something here that I should know. I just couldn't quite grasp it.

"Well, was there anything else?" Adrian looked at me expectedly.

"No, nothing." I wished so badly that they would just sit there and listen to me talk about Russia. I wished that they cared about what I had been through, and that they wanted to know.

"Okay then, it's getting kind of late and I should probably go." Adrian got up, and I stood with him.

"Adrian, can we please talk? Just for like five minutes, I swear." I gazed up at him hopefully, I wanted to talk to him; figure things out. He just stared back at me, stone faced and indifferent.

"No," his green eyes glinted with something like regret, then he blinked at it was gone. Adrian gave me a cocky smile, "if you'll excuse me, I have plans with Avery." He turned and walked out of the library. Probably off to go get naked with her.

"Do they actually have a thing?" I asked Eddie as he came up beside me. Lissa and Christian were chatting away as he finished his notes.

Eddie looked at me curiously and shrugged, "I don't know, probably knowing the two of them. Nothing's official though if that helps."

I smiled, "I guess it kind of does. So, um…another thing," I glanced over at the two Moroi. They were still focused on each other. "What do you actually think of Avery?"

A slightly strange smile crossed Eddie's face, "She's great. Lissa loves her, and Avery has helped her a lot; with dealing with her Spirit and stuff. Avery makes Adrian really happy too. I'm sorry, Rose, you probably didn't want to hear that."

I shrugged, "Oh well, it's true. But, how can you be okay with how she's helped her deal with Spirit? She's just getting Lissa to drown her sorrows and anger with booze and kissing of random boys!"

A bang sounded after that, as well as "What the fuck?!" I turned to see Christian glaring at Lissa and me.

"Oops." I glanced apologetically at Lissa. But she was just busy trying to calm down Christian, who was packing his things to leave.

"Christian, stop. Please! Let me explain!" Lissa was frantic, grabbing at his arms and begging him not to go. "Christian, please! Just listen to me." He threw off her arms and walked away. Christian didn't say a word, he just left.

"Sorry, Lissa, I didn't mean for him to hear that." I took off after Christian, running full sprint to catch up as quickly as I could. I'd be kicked out in a heartbeat if anyone saw Christian without me. "So…um, I'm sorry you heard that from me." I glanced at him, but he just stared straight ahead. Christian didn't even blink to acknowledge he heard me. "Christian, look. Don't do this to her. Listen to what she has to say."

"And why should I? Huh? You said she _kissed_ someone else! I can't just let something like that go." He stopped and turned to look at me. Hurt was clear in his tear-filled, icy blue eyes. His hands were clenched around his books, the knuckles of his fingers white. "She wasn't even going to tell me!"

I sighed and looked up at him, no idea what to say. "Lissa would have told you…eventually. Look, she was drunk okay? And it was just a friendly kiss to Aaron. I may have exaggerated a tad."

Christian scoffed and continued walking. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. She still kissed another boy. Do you know who all knows?"

"Um, I think just Avery, Adrian, and Jill. Whoever else saw it too." We were approaching the dorm.

"Okay. I don't want to talk about this anymore, Rose." Christian said as we walked back to his room. "And I mean that. No more questions, okay?"

"Just one. Are you going to break up with her?" I watched as he froze then continued walking to his door. He opened it, stepped inside and put his bag and books on his desk then turned to face me. I closed the door and sat down on the bed to take off my shoes.

"I don't know Rose. It's not going to be easy for me to forgive that." Was all he said about it before leaving to go shower. I got up and put on my pajamas; I then walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I got back Christian was already in bed. So I shut of the light and crawled into my nest of blankets and pillows on the floor.

"Good night, Christian."

"Night."


	6. Chapter 5

**Back From Baia**

**Chapter Five**

Christian and I ate in the church the next day, he was purposefully avoiding Lissa. We had to sit in the very back, and Christian insisted we sit away from any windows. I was going to go insane if he kept being this depressed for much longer. In my opinion, they just needed to talk about it and see if they could work things out, now do this stupid in between bullshit.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" I asked between bites of my ham, cheese and pickle sandwich. I also had fries and a pudding cup. All Christian got to eat was a yogurt and a salad, but I think we were visiting the feeders after.

"Because Rose, I don't want to have that conversation with her. I really don't want to have to go to her for it to happen." Christian set down his yogurt and pushed his lettuce and cucumbers around in their ranch dip pool.

"Well how can she come to you when you're hiding in the Church at lunch?" I couldn't believe how stupid men could be at times. I finished off my sandwich and started on the fries.

"I just needed a little more time to think. And I still don't know what I want to do. I'm also not going to discuss this with you, Rose, its between Lissa and I." He stabbed one last cucumber and stood up to go.

I stood as well, opening the pudding as I did. I guess I was walking and eating my dessert. Christian led the way out side and I followed close behind him. We were walking down a path from the church when I heard a snap behind me. I grabbed Christian and whirled around.

A guardian was approaching from a few meters down the path. I pulled out my fake stake, and ready to defend Christian.

"Don't do anything stupid, please Christian. And warn me if there are any others if I can't spot them, please." I said, there was no question he would do it.

The guardian approached quickly and lunched for Christian and I instinctively jumped at him. I caught him off balance and knocked him to the ground from the side and landed sprawled on his chest. Spinning quickly I fought so I was kneeling on his arms, pinning him down with all of my weight. Fighting the _Strigoi_ in Russia hand kept me in very good shape and fighting condition.

He kneed me in the back twice and I smashed a fist into his chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. I used the opportunity to bring my stake down against his chest, right where the heart would be, and press down firmly. I had passed with flying colours!

I got up and reached down to help the guardian up. He stood and coughed and bit before shaking my hand and smiling. "Good job, Rose. Obviously you were doing something while you were away." He nodded and walked off as I called my thanks out to him.

I turned to Christian and we continued walking. "That was kind of amazing, Rose" he said as we started approaching the commons.

"Thanks, it's not that big a deal. I mean, he screwed up by going after you and not me in the first place. I don't know why he'd do that. But whatever, I didn't screw up this time." I smiled, hopefully I'd be able to make up for all the mishaps from seeing Mason.

"I suppose yeah. So, I've gotta go see the feeder, I don't know if you want to come or not?" Christian seemed like he wanted to go alone so I figured I'd let him. As long as I waited outside it would be fine.

"Go ahead, I'll wait right here." I leaned against the wall as he walked through the doorway to go suck blood from someone. After a few seconds Avery walked up to me, almost out of nowhere.

"So, why did you tell Christian what Lissa did?" She sounded pissed. Avery glared at me, her eyes flickering and her foot tapping in frustration.

"I didn't mean to do it on purpose! It just slipped out a bit too loud when I was talking to Eddie. You have no idea how bad I feel, but I also think he deserved to know." I wasn't entirely sure if Lissa would have told Christian or not.

"No he didn't. There was absolutely no reason for him to have to know. You're going to fuck this all up!" She slapped her hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that, shit!"

"What are you talking about?" Avery started to turn to leave but I grabbed her arms before she could. "What the fuck are you talking about, Avery?"

She glared at me, "Nothing. You're just going to fuck their relationship up by doing that is all. Not really my problem, but its going to be really hard on Liss. She needs him Rose, you know that. What is she going to do if she loses him?"

Avery had a point, and she knew it. If Lissa lost Christian, she'd be cutting and much worse again. I couldn't have that happen, I had to make sure they stayed together. But I couldn't do anything yet.

"I think that's what you meant Avery. What are you pl-" I stopped as Christian walked back up to us. There was a flush to his cheeks, caused only by recent feeding.

"What are you guys talking about?" he sounded really confused, and was staring at my hands which were still holding her arms. I quickly let go and stepped back.

"Nothing, just how we want you and Lissa to stay together." Avery bluttered out.

I nodded in agreement, "yeah, you guys are really good for each other. You need each other."

Christian just started at just then shook his head. "I'm not talking to anyone about this but Lissa! So stop fucking trying." He turned and stalked towards the hallway and his next class.

I glared at Avery one last time and took off after him. I didn't trust her, and had no idea why she cared if Christian and Lissa stayed together, other than the obvious. This was going to be a long day, and I really didn't want to deal with this all on my own.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since my last update. I had exams and a new job and just was really busy. I hope you guys enjoyed (= R&R**

**~Kyleena**


End file.
